


DBH Bad Ending: Connor (A.K.A. The Fleshlight Ending)

by InfallibleFuxkinf



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dark, Dark!Hank, Fucked Up, M/M, Mind Control, Non-Consensual, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, pure fucking porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfallibleFuxkinf/pseuds/InfallibleFuxkinf
Summary: Basically, what if Connor had pissed off Hank so bad in the game, but still choose to be a deviant, that Hank ends up double-crossing him at Cyberlife. Instead of 60, he shows up and incapacitates Connor before he can wake up the other androids.Cyberlife is, of course, grateful and reward him handsomely with a retrofitted Connor that Hank can use however he pleases. So he does.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 19
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just straight porn, I can't reiterate that enough. Very dark, unredeemable Hank, and very non-con. I don't see Hank's character like this at all, it's just something to blow off steam so you can go ahead and swallow that hate mail now. 
> 
> If you're still here, please enjoy!

“Get straight into that bed and bend over, fleshlight, my balls need emptying.”

Connor has no choice but to do exactly that. He crawls up onto the filthy bed, before lowering his head down and lifts his ass into the air, in a way that his newly installed seduction programs told him was appealing. 

There is a quiet moment where he assumes Hank is admiring how willingly and promptly he had acquiesced to the request. It had to be something to behold, seeing the android who had nearly single-handedly brought about the android revolution reduced to crawling around like a whore.

The admiration is short-lived, however, and he closes his eyes when he hears the undeniable sound of a buckle unclasping and a zipper sliding free. There is a grunt, then the sound of the Lieutenants’ pants hitting the floor. A few seconds later he feels hands grasping his raised behind. 

Two fingers suddenly enter him. Big, thick fingers, that spread him apart quickly, with short, rough thrusts. 

“Mmm, good boy,” Hank grunts when his fingers slide in with no resistance. He is wet, just as Hank had ordered him earlier while he was making the man’s dinner. 

(“You better always be ready for me, whore. You belong to me now and I’m gonna use you whenever and wherever I feel like it, and if I end up getting my dick chaffed you’re not gonna like what I do to you.”)

Connor fights the echo of revulsion as the large man crawls on top of him, globs of fat resting on his small waist and tiny back. He feels the lieutenant’s erection sliding against his upturned ass, leaving trails of sticky liquid all over him. He pulls the cheeks of Connor’s ass apart roughly, spreading them open. It takes a few aborted attempts, the head of Hank’s cock slipping on his manufactured lube, missing his open puckered hole. He winces at every frustrating growl Hank makes, before finally, in one violent thrust he enters him to the hilt. 

It turns out everything on Hank was large. Luckily, Connor cannot feel pain, but he can feel his inner components being rearranged to make room for the new intrusion. It does not feel pleasant. 

“Fuck, so fucking tight. Like you were made for me, fuck.”

Connor bites his lip to stop himself from reminding the Lieutenant that technically, he was. Before the aborted revolution, Connor came without any sexual organs, and they were only retrofitted to him at the Lieutenant’s request. He had been given synthetic entrance on his behind to simulate an asshole, and even came with self-lubrication, a feature on the most sought after sex-androids. Along with a fully functioning set of male genitals. 

His synthetic cock, hard and leaking, was bobbing along beneath him, spalling against his stomach. Connor was lost as to why the Lieutenant had requested it to be added, as he had made it clear over the last few days that Connor’s pleasure was not a component of this arrangement. 

Whether it was an oversight that Hank hadn’t felt the need to argue about, or if the Lieutenant had simply felt the need to make sure his toy was as realistic as possible, it did not matter. He knew his cock would go untouched and his orgasm out of reach, as it has every day since he had come to be owned by Hank. 

Ignorant of Connor's own reminiscing, Hank finally seems to find a good position and begins his assault in earnest. He begins thrusting fast and hard, chasing his own pleasure at a relentless pace, the only sounds in the room his harsh, grating pants and Connor’s juices squelching between the Lieutenant’s cock and his ass. 

“Don't you make any sounds, slut?” Hank grunts, breaking through the silence. 

“O-only if you prefer it, sir?”

“Mmmm, what a tough choice,” Hank muses, punctuating his sentence with a thrust so hard it scoots Connor forward a few inches on the bed. “I do usually prefer my fleshlights silent. But I paid a lot of money for you.”

If Connor had any sort of control, he would growl at the blatant lie. The Lieutenant had paid nothing for Connor; he couldn’t afford him in his wildest dreams. Connor had been a gift, from Cyberlife. Hank had been instrumental in shutting down the attempted revolution, incapacitating Connor before he could activate the others at Cyberlife. 

They had offered him money beyond his wildest dreams. Enough to retire on and live need free the rest of his days. Hank had simply asked for Connor. 

Retrofitted to please him in every way possible. 

“Why don't you moan for me a bit, whore, and I'll see if I like it or not.” 

“Yes-s, sir.”

Hank pulls his large, thick cock out completely and roughly shoves himself back into the hilt. Connor moans as loudly as he can. 

“Not bad,” Hank groans, fucking into him fast and rough to the chorus of Connor’s whoreish moans. “You'd never know you weren't made to be just a stupid little cock sleeve.”

His detective programming had been thoroughly scrubbed and replaced with domestic subprograms, along with seduction subroutines only found in the best sexbots across the country. His memories remained, but they were hazy and inconsistent and left him riddled with errors every time he tried to access them for too long. 

Also, along with every android in the country, he had been installed with the new Anti-RA9 firewall. Anytime he came close to disobeying his objectives, he was immediately shut down, as he had found out the first time he had tried to deny Hank, and woke up minutes later on the floor with the Lieutenant laughing over his prone body, while he rammed his cock into his open mouth. 

Above him, Hank punctuates his thrusts with more insults, “Whore” “slut” “fuck hole,” while he pants unattractively.

Connor can only take it, moaningly wantonly as his owner had commanded. Thick fingers dig through his hair, gripping the synthetic strands tightly, before suddenly slamming his face into the bed. Hank groans, obviously pleased with the new angle this provides him. 

His grunts take on a new edge, and Connor is surprised to realize that after an embarrassingly short time, Hank is already reaching his peak. His thrusts increase in speed, and his large drooping balls slap loudly against Connor’s pale thighs. 

“Now, unnf, beg me for my cum, whore.” 

Connor fights the grip on his hair and twists his head to the side, so he can be heard clearly. “P-please, sir, cum inside me.”

Hank laughs a dark sounding thing, in between his unattractive pants for breath. “Since you begged so prettily.”

Connor can still remember the day he was activated. A billionaire dollar prototype. One of a kind. He would launch a whole new line of detective androids, they told him. 

_Cyber life's future_ , someone had said. 

“Fuck, here it comes.” Hank groans. “Take every bit of it, whore.” 

It is an almost worrisome amount of semen. It fills him up quickly, and with nowhere else to go, it seeps out the side of his hole as it reaches the limits of his inner casing. Hank collapses on top of him, spent, still smothering his face into the bed, while he pants and drools onto his back. If Connor was a human, he’d have to escape to find a way to breathe, but as it is he stays still, letting Hank catch his breath. 

Finally, Hank rolls off him, still panting, and stretches out lazily on the bed. He sighs, scratches his belly absently, and pulls the covers up and over himself. 

Connor lays silent. Bent in half from where Hank left him, his ass in the air and cum still leaking in a steady stream out of his used hole. 

_Cyber Life's finest_ , they had called him. 

Hank slaps his ass. “Say thank you, whore.”

“Thank you, sir. “

“Your welcome, slut.” Hank slaps his ass again, chuckling to himself. “Now, I better wake up to a fully cooked breakfast and a mouth around my cock, or I'm sending your broken ass to the landfill got it? “

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. Now go sleep on the floor like a good little fleshlight.”

Slowly he stands, trying his best to not look at Hank, and does as he was told.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little darker I feel like. You have been warned!

The next morning, Connor crawls up from the floor where he had spent the night, Hank’s cum still drying inside him, and carefully slides under the covers. He dutifully lifts up the large gut of his owner, reaching out to lick slowly at the soft chub he finds underneath. It takes only a few licks before the cock begins to harden in his mouth. Connor had always heard that old age and drinking were detrimental to most men’s libido, but Hank didn’t seem to be affected at all. 

He takes his time, lavishing Hank’s cock with his tongue until the Lieutenant is fully hard in his mouth. After only a few minutes of constant attention, he hears the sounds of Hank slowly coming awake.

“There you go, whore,” he grumbles from above him. “Suck me down.” 

Connor hums in recognition, and Hank groans as his order is followed. He feels Hank’s thick thighs spread out beneath him in a lazy sprawl, bracketing Connor between them. 

“Mmm, yeah, there you go,” he moans above him, obviously enjoying his early morning blowjob. 

Connor swallows Hank’s large cock all the way down to the base, feeling his throat casing stretch to allow the belled head inside. He swirls his tongue around while swallowing him as deep as possible.

“Fuck, yeah, what a good little bitch you are. Already know exactly what I like,” Hank groans, before letting out a small amused laugh. Obviously finding some sort of humor in his sentence that Connor does not. 

It has only been a day since Connor has come to live with - has come to be  _ owned  _ by Hank, and already he was quickly learning how best to satisfy the lieutenant. He’s only sucked Hank off three times before - first at Cyberlife to test out his new ‘property’, second in the car on the way home, and then finally on the floor of the living room, looming over him as he fucked ruthlessly into Connor’s unconscious mouth - but he already feels like he knows exactly how to please Hank exactly how Hank wants it.

He wonders briefly if his intuition comes from his quick processors or the newly added seduction subroutines, or possibly a combination of the two. Or _maybe_ , he thinks for the first time, maybe Hank had given the programmers personal suggestions on how to modify Connor’s behavior in the future. 

Maybe he truly had been made, not just into a sex toy, but Hank’s personal sex toy.

Errors start to appear in his vision, and he quickly turns his attention back to the cock in his mouth. Those sorts of thoughts were obviously circling far too close towards disobedience, and he doesn't want to trigger his ra9 firewall accidentally. Hank would be less than pleased if Connor were to suddenly shut down while he was supposed to be sucking the man off.

"Fuck,” Hank growls suddenly from above him, and Connor can feel the balls beneath his chin drawing up. “Since, you worked so hard for it here's your prize, whore." Two strong hands grip the back of his head through the covers and hold him down, stuffing the thick cock all the way down his throat and keeping it there. Connor’s nose is trapped in the rough curly pubes, and his chin is framed by his owner's large sack.

“Fuck! Take it, all, baby,” Hank groans. 

He can feel the sack pulsing as Hank explodes into his mouth shooting ropes and ropes of hot cum down his throat. 

Once Connor has completely cleaned the Lieutenant’s cock, Hank lazily pushes the covers off, grips Connor by the hair and pulls him to face him.

“Open up.” He demands, and Connor does, showing the Lieutenant his empty tongue. “Hmph, looks like you finally learned to swallow. Apparently, you can obey orders. Now fix my breakfast, cunt." He throws Connor to the floor by the grip on his hair, chuckling to himself, before he saunters towards the shower, humming. 

Connor picks himself up, not daring to put on any clothes, and quickly makes his way into the kitchen to start breakfast. He doesn’t know what will happen if Hank gets out of the shower before his food is done, and he doesn’t want to find out. 

While pulling ingredients from the fridge, he stealthily spits Hank’s semen into the sink, letting the water wash it away. His throat casing can only hold so much liquid at one time, and he’s already pushing its limits, but he already knew better than to dispose of the cum where Hank could see. 

Hank returns from his shower, looking refreshed with his damp hair and new pair of boxers, just as Connor is setting the table. He receives no thanks for the meal, simply a sharp slap on his bare ass, and a command to get on his knees. 

While Hank takes his time surveying his quickly but efficiently prepared breakfast, he coaches the naked Connor under the table, instructing the android to free him from his boxers. Instead of taking the soft cock into his mouth, like he thought he would be doing, he finds himself being ordered to swallow the Lieutenants rather large testicles instead. 

“Keep that cum warm, boy,” Hank tells him in between messy bites of his sandwich, as Connor struggles to swallow his mouth completely around the lieutenant’s huge balls. “As soon as I’m done, it’s going right inside you.”

He occasionally looks down, smugly enjoying the sight of his soft, but still thick, cock, lying across Connor’s upturned face while the android’s cheeks bulge out from his heavy sack. 

After he finishes eating, leaving his dirty plate for Connor to clean later, he makes his way over to the couch. He doesn’t even bother putting his cock back into his boxers, stroking himself absentmindedly, before sprawling out and turning on the game that he had ordered Connor to record while he was at work the night before. 

“Fetch me a beer, fleshlight.”

Connor dutifully stands up off his knees and brings the Lieutenant a cold, open beer from the fridge. Hank doesn’t even look at him as he takes it; he merely makes some hand movements to show that he wants Connor on his knees in front of him, his ass facing him. 

“Keep your head down, fuck toy. I can’t see the game,” Hank orders, before taking a swig of his beer. 

Connor lowers his head as far as it will go, his face smashed against the filthy carpet floor. Hank’s large, thick hands push down on his back bending him nearly in half so that his ass is within grasping reach. Connor imagines if he was human, he would be in quite a lot of pain. As it is, he simply needs to erase away the errors that pop up as his internal components are rearranged to make room for his unorthodox position. 

With no warning, Hank spreads his cheeks apart and slams his whole cock into him in one go. He gives him a few rough thrusts, sighing in contentment with how deep Connor can take him. After a moment, his thrusts slow to a lazy pace, the majority of his attention now on the game. There are even moments when he comes to a complete stop, seeming to forget the Connor is even there. His cock remains fully sheathed inside the android, but it grants Connor a momentary reprieve from the relentless thrusts. 

It’s only when the first commercial appears that he begins fucking him in earnest. Slamming into him from behind at a ruthless pace, relentlessly chasing his own pleasure. 

However, as soon as the game returns, his attention is diverted once more and he slows; his hard cock sliding in and out of the android's hole merely an afterthought. 

Connor tries to distract himself, anything to turn his thoughts from his current predicament, and starts dutifully listing out a grocery list in his mind; planning out a shopping trip he knows he’ll be required to run in the future for his new owner.

His planning is interrupted quickly, however, by Hank’s loud curses. Connor can vaguely hear a round of ‘boo’s’ coming from the television and has only a second to realize that something must have gone wrong in the game, before Hank is fucking into him relentlessly. 

“Stupid,  _ unf _ , fucking,  _ ugh _ , ref,” Hank growls above him, taking out his frustration from the game on Connor, and all thoughts of shopping lists are forced from his mind as he rides out the wave of thrusts. 

Connor tries again the next time Hank slows, but, again, he makes no progress before a commercial begins and Hank begins pounding him forcefully once more. 

“What a  _ tight  _ little whore you are,” Hank muses, pulling Connor back and forth on his cock. “What a perfect little cock sleeve for me.” 

No matter how hard he tries, Connor is unable to pull even a sliver of his attention away from Hank pounding into him, or the grunted abusive words being slung at him. All he can do is lay still and take what is given to him, his only thoughts singularly focused on the width and girth of the large cock inside him, and the low timber of Hank’s growls and groans of pleasure. 

Rebellion seems to bubble up slow and steady from somewhere inside him. This cannot be his reality. It took billions of dollars and years of hard work from thousands of individual minds to build the Connor prototype and it could not have led to just this. Being used as nothing more than a cock warmer for this cruel waste of a man. 

Errors glare into view, blocking his vision for a moment, and every bit of defiance slides out of Connor in a breath, leaving helplessness in its place. 

“Fuck, you’re so useful like this. This is the only way, ugh, fuck, that a droid can be useful. Keeping my dick good and fuuuuck,” he groans, long and drawn out after a particularly harsh thrust, “warm."

In the end, Connor is left to stare out blankly at the room around him, only half-heartedly trying to catalog cleaning spots for later, as he is used at his owners whim. His eyes sweep across the house, taking in everything he can as finally begins to understand. This is his new home. This is his future.   


Hank comes in him twice that morning. Filling him up far past the contains of his casing, even just after his first orgasm, but continuing to use him nonetheless. The only reprieve Connor receives is the two times he is sent to the kitchen to retrieve Hank a new beer before he resumes his previous position on his knees.

Finally, Hank’s stamina seems to fade as the game draws to a close, and he releases into Connor for a final time. He slumps back onto the couch, ripping out of the android in one swift move, with no consideration to Connor’s sensitive hole. 

Without an order to do otherwise, Connor remains in place while he waits for Hank to catch his breath.

“Ahhh, well that was a good morning,” Hank finally sighs as he sits up, pulling Connor’s ass cheeks apart so he could survey the damage he’d done. “Fuck, what a mess,” he laughs. “Good thing you’re one of those self-cleaning fleshlights.” Smiling to himself, he slaps the android's ass. “Now get this fucking place cleaned up!”

As Connor stands, he doesn’t think of the way he limps slightly as his components rush to readjust themselves. Or of the semen slowly spilling from his hole and trickling down his thigh. Or of his clothes, still strewn in the corner beside the door, untouched since he had been ordered to strip the second he walked into the door. 

He grabs a bucket and soap, heading towards the sink, thinking of how best to start cleaning the filthy kitchen, and absolutely nothing else at all.    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want more!

**Author's Note:**

> I've got some more I can post if anybody's interested lol


End file.
